Chara Nari
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: Por el misterioso candado una pequeña criatura apareció ante si, ¿su shikai?,quien será el dueño de la llave, podrá comprender sus nuevos sentimientos hacia el shinigamis sustituto,su amigo de siempre y su hermano,insp:S.C.cap 4!,NO ES YURI
1. Chara nari: Sode no Shirayuki

_Lalala … bueno este fic toma cosas relacionadas con el anime shugo chara…pero creo que no llega a ser un cross over, ya que los personajes no aparecen… Bleach no me pertenece pero esta falsada si... asíque espero que les guste…(me quedo muy larga como para ser la introducción, pero había muchas cosas que tenia que aclara de entrada u.u), abajo están las definiciones de algunos de los términos que están en japonés…_

_Atte. Saya Kuchiki_

**CAPITULO 1: **_**CHARA NARI: Sode no shirayuki**_

-Toma niñita, aquí lo tienes…

-¿Y la llave?- pregunto Yachiru

-Es esta-agrego Mayuri entregándole una llave que hacia juego con el candado antes entregado, - les puse todas las características que me dijiste, cuídalos que otros no hago.

-¡Gracias señor payaso!- Mayuri respondió con una mueca.

-Entonces... ahora me toca a mi investigar con vos, quiero que vengas a mi escuadrón todos los…- cuando miro hacia abajo la pequeña shinigami ya no estaba, en el primer descuido se había ido llevándose consigo el candado y la llave. Hace unos días le había pedido al payaso de colores que creara replicas del candado y llave que había visto en ese programa del mundo humano donde una chica (que casualmente se llamaba igual que su compañera teniente) se transformaba gracias a ellos en una heroína, y ahora tenia esos elementos en sus pequeñas manos, camino entonces hasta un pequeño bosque y se puso el candado como collar, levando las manos a la altura del pecho, y moviendo los dedos dijo: _"Atashi no kokoro anrokuu"* ,_ pero nada ocurrió, probo cinco veces mas y nada, ¿Qué ocurría?, cuando aquella chica hacia eso, ¡se transformaba en una heroína con ropa de distintos colores!, pero a ella no le ocurría nada, con un gesto serio se sentó y en el piso y comenzó a pensar, quizás ella no era la correcta para hacer eso, tendría que ser alguien con mas habilidad, mas poder, y con un carácter bien definido "jiji" rió para sus adentros "creo que ya se a quien le puedo llevar mi Humpty Lock", y poniéndose de pie se encamino directo al sexto escuadrón, através de un túnel secreto que ella misma había construido llego a la oficina de Byakuya, la cual en ese momento estaba bacía, dejo sin hacer ruido el candado y la llave sobre el escritorio y salio inmediatamente riéndose de la travesura que acababa de hacer, del otro lado de la puerta, se oían voces que se acercaban.

-Solo va a ser unos momentos Renji, no seas pesado- retaba Rukia

-Pero tengo prohibido dejar pasar a cualquiera a la oficina del capitán

-Renji… ¿Qué maldad voy a hacer yo en la oficina de mi hermano?

-Esta bien pasa… pero solo unos momentos, si el capitán llega y te ve va a empezar a hacer escándalo- agrego Renji tocándose la cabeza y volviendo a su puesto. Rukia entro entonces a la oficina, debía dejar unos papeles pero su capitán le había dicho que era "de suma importancia" que los dejara personalmente, ya había estado antes hay, pero era la primera ves que estaba sola en ese lugar, recorría las paredes con la mirada, pensando cuantas veces su hermano había estado también solo en aquel lugar, un pequeño resplandor la saco del pensamiento, sobre la mesa había un bonito candado dorado con cuatro corazones de cristal que formaban una flor, dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio y tomo el candado "¿Qué hará nee-sama con algo así?" el candado tenia una cadena a modo de collar, por lo que se lo probo "sugoi"* pensaba, tomo la llave que estaba sobre la mesa, pero resulto ser muy grande para abrir el candado, en su forcejeo por abrirlo la llave cayo al piso, se agachó para recogerla…

-¿Cuánto mas vas a tardar para dejar esos papeles sobre la mesa?- pregunto Renji del otro lado.

-¡Ya salgo!- dijo levantandoce de pronto, tano que dio su cabeza con el borde del escritorio, - ¡hay!-grito.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto la voz del otro lado

-Si ya salgo- acomodo los papeles y salio del despacho, se despidió de Renji y se encaminó directo a la mansión, ya había terminado su jornada de trabajo.

Al llegar su casa tiro sobre su cama, estaba cansada, estos días habían sido difíciles, mucho entrenamiento, y muchos sucesos extraños, Ichigo que le preguntaba siempre cuando volvería a Kamakura, Renji quien estaba cada momento libre con ella, incluso su hermano se estaba comportando muy distinto a lo normal, y a todo esto, ella respondía de la forma mas fría posible, y sin saber por que "como quisiera ser distinta, cada ves que estoy con ellos me dan ganas de no estarlo, y cuando no estoy, me gustaría tenerlos cerca, pero… ¿Qué estoy pensando?, ¡yo no soy así!, además… ¿Ichigo y Renji solo son amigos no?, y Byakuya me cuida por que soy su hermanita ¿cierto?, ¡¿entonces por que no puedo mostrarme como siempre con ellos?!... ¿¡y desde cuando me pregunto cosas tan entupidas!?... estoy confundida, lo acepto, y quisiera saber el por que…" en ese momento el candado ( que no recordaba haber llevado puesto hasta entonces) comenzó a brillar, lo tomo entre sus manos y miro fijamente, de pronto la luz cesó, sorprendida aun, se quito el candado pensando como le explicaría a su hermano que ella lo tenia, giro hacia la derecha y noto un objeto que hasta entonces no estaba "un… ¿huevo?" pensó, era blanco, con dibujitos de copitos de nieve en celeste, estaba tibio, pero…¿de donde había salido?, antes no estaba, quizás también lo había traído sin querer de algún lado, de pronto el huevo comenzó a moverse en sus manos, tan bruscamente que se rompió y ante sus ojos apareció una nueva criatura, conocida y misteriosa.

-Hola… Rukia-saludo, era una mujer del tamaño de su mano, estaba vestida con un quimono largo hasta los pies, de cabellos blancos y ojos celestes –tanto tiempo sin vernos…

-Tu… ¿Quién (que) eres?

-¿No me reconoces?, mi nombre es Sode no shirayuki (puedes acortarlo yuuki) y soy tu zampakutou creada de tu fuerza y _personalidad_

-¿Mi… zampakutou?, pero… ella es mas alta y… vos sos diminuta-dijo metiéndola con los dedos.

-Si… no se por que estoy en esta forma, pero te lo puedo demostrar, ponte de pie – mando la criatura, Rukia obedeció- trata de liberar el shikai- trato de hacerlo mencionando los comandos, pero nada ocurrió- ahora di esta frase "atashi no kokoro anrokuu".

-_Atashi no kokoro… ANROKUU_- el candado comenzó a brillar, vio como la criaturita volvía a su huevo y entraba este en su cuerpo, una brillante luz la envolvía, -_Chara nari: Sode no Shirayuki" –_ dijo ella, y un coro la repitió dentro suyo, la luz había parado, y su vestimenta era distinta, ahora estaba con la misma ropa que su zampakutou- ¿Qué me paso?- preguntaba mientras se miraba en el espejo

-_esta es tu forma Rukia, te di mis poderes y habilidades a ti, y ahora estas a todo tu potencial-_ respondió la voz de Yuuki dentro suyo.

-¿Qué?, pero… ¿Cómo?, ¡antes esto no pasaba!

_-Pero ahora si, debe ser el poder de ese candado- _volvió a hablar la voz, "entonces, si me lo quito", Rukia se quito el candado y aquella ropa desapareció, y la criaturita volvió a materializarse fuera de su cuerpo- ese riatsu… nee-sama regreso a casa…

Bueno…aquí el primer capitulo, disculpen si es muy largo…pero tenía que poner mucha descripción…. Así están las cosas… Rukia gracias al Humpty Look" que creo Mayuri ahora se puede transformar con su zampakutou, pero… ¿quien tiene la llave que habrá el candado?...

Algunas definiciones n.n : _**Chara Nari: **_cambio de personalidad // _**"atashi no kokoro… anrokuu": **_mi propio corazón… abrir // _**sugoi: **_genial/maravilloso/etc.

Próximo capitulo en breve…n.n ……… reviews?? (la critica buena alienta, y la mala ayuda a mejorar)


	2. Chara nari: Zabimaru

Continúa la flashada

**Capitulo 2: CHARA NARI: Zabimaru **

El capitán del sexto escuadrón se dirigía a su despacho sumido en sus pensamientos como era costumbre cuando una voz le llamo la atención, era la de su siempre activo teniente informándole que ya se había terminado la jornada de trabajo, -ya lo sabia-, había respondido simplemente- Yachiru me dijo que algo me estaba esperando en mi despacho.

-Yachiru no se ha aparecido por aquí en toda la tarde capitán- Byakuya llevo su mano derecha a la cabeza, seguramente había sido una burla de la pequeña pelirosa.

-Me voy entonces, solo queda un informe que me pidió el capitán Shunsui, encárgate de que le llegue hoy mismo y después podes irte- agrego simplemente.

-Como diga capitán, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- respondió simplemente y dándose la vuelta se fue a su casa, dejando a Renji solo en el vestíbulo. Siguiendo las ordenes de su superior Renji entro en el despacho a buscar los papeles, estaban los que Rukia había dejado aquella tarde y en una de las repisas los que le debía llevar al capitán del octavo escuadrón, comenzaba a levantarse mucho viento, quizás llovería, dejando sus ordenes sobre el escritorio fue detrás de la silla de su capitán y cerro la ventana, al darse vuelta noto algo pequeño que brillaba en el piso… ¿una… llave?, era eso mismo, una llave finita y dorada con cuatro cristales en forma de corazón en la punta que formaban una flor, una llave sin un candado a la vista, mejor dejarla sobre el escritorio, pero… ¿y si se perdía?, seguramente el capitán la había olvidado, o la había dejado hay a propósito, eso era lo menos pensable, nunca alguien como Byakuya dejaría algo de importancia en un lugar donde podría perderse, pero además… había algo extraño en esa llave, no pensó dos veces, mejor llevársela a su capitán para que no corriera ningún riesgo, era muy bonita, parecía una de esas llaves que sierran los diarios íntimos de las chicas, esta idea lo hizo reír, quizás era la llave del diario de Rukia, no, esa idea era mas absurda todavía.

Llevo rápidamente los informes al capitán Shunsui (mas bien a Nanao), y se encamino a la mansión Kuchiki, el cielo se veía cada ves mas nublado, de un momento a otro comenzaría a llover, ya era de noche y aun estaba a medio camino,_"¿Qué te preocupa idiota?"_, dijo una voz en su interior, _**"es que no quiero mójame"**_, se respondió a si mismo, _"¿le tenes miedo a la lluvia Renji?, __**"no…solo no quiero mojarme… ¿Qué cosa?..." **_pensó Renji de pronto, una voz en su cabeza le estaba hablando, no… no era una voz, ¡era un extraño huevo frente a el!, un huevo rojo con dibujos similares a sus tatuajes, flotaba a la altura de su corazón a unos centímetros de el, se acerco para observarlo mejor, entonces el cascaron comenzó a romperse, y una pequeña criaturita se asomo por el, _"sos un miedoso si le tenes miedo al agua",_ dijo la criaturita y volvió a esconderse.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Reni entre asombrado y confundido.

-Qué sos-un-idiota - dijo volviendo a asomarse por el cascaron.

-Ya esta…estoy alucinando, un huevo me habla, mejor me apuro- dijo en voz alta y continuando su camino, esquivo al huevo extraño si prestarle mas atención.

-Euu… ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la criaturita asomándose mas por el cascaron roto, como vio que no tenia respuesta se adelanto flotando en el aire… -¡Renji soy yo!- se quejo, y salto del cascaron, era la parte serpiente de su zampakutou, un niño con tunica blanca de mangas largas hasta el suelo.

-¿Mi…? no, Zabimaru es mucho mas grande y tiene otra forma, vos sos un bicho diminuto.

-¡Soy yo idiota!, no se por que estoy de esta manera, o a donde se fue la mona, pero…soy yo… - Renji se acerco a la criaturita, si, realmente se parecía a la parte serpiente de su zampakutou- ¡¿que me miras?!- Renji se había acercado mucho e inspeccionaba a la pequeña serpiente, esta agitaba sus mangas como queriéndole pegar con ellas, - Renji… -dijo la criaturita sonrojándose.

-¿Qué?...-respondió el bruscamente

-Si no queres que tus habilidades (o sea yo) desaparezca… tenes que "abrime tu corazón"

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo- ¿abrirte el corazón?...- otra voz dentro suyo respondió "_atashi no kokoro… Anrokuu", _en ese momento la llave que guardaba dentro de su uniforme Shinigamis comenzó a brillar…

-Que queres payasito…ya tengo sueño- se quejo Yachiru mientras entraba al decimosegundo escuadrón aquella noche frotándose los ojos.

-¿Dónde están las cosas que te di?- pregunto Mayuri algo enojado.

-Yo no los tengo, los tiene Bya-kun

-Los necesito devuelta, el trabajo es perfecto, y detesto eso.

-¿Qué?, pero eso esta bien

-¡No!, si el dueño de la llave y el candado no creen en la nueva forma materializada de su zampakutou (lo cual les aparecerá frente a ellos), este va a desaparecer, y todo el poder con ellos.

-Bya-kun nunca creería en su chibi-zampakutou – grito Yachiru al momento que empezaba a corren hacia la salida, -necesito que me lo devuelva o…- lentamente la niña fue bajando la velocidad, hasta caer al suelo, y quedarse dormida…

Cap. 2 listo n.n … y como ven…es mas largo…xD….gracias a las chicas que dejaron comentarios TuT… pero no… no será ichiruki por ahora…tal como en shugo chara…son varias las parejas que se dan y no solo una….n.n

Así están las cosas…Renji esta a punto de pasar por la experiencia de Rukia y Yachiru (en conjunto con Mayuri) se mando alto lio…jajjajjaj….Prox. Capitulo en breve, ¿Quién será el prox. en tener su transformación con su zampakutou?, ¿Qué pasara cuando el candado y la llave se junten?

Díganme si algo no esta claro por favor!!! D:


	3. Chara nari: Zangetzu

**Capitulo 3: CHARA NARI: ****ZANGETZU **

Luego de la jornada de trabajo Byakuya cruzaba tranquilamente la entrada de su casa… y como era su costumbre, organizaba mentalmente, la lista de cosas que haría, entrar, quitarse el uniforme, bañarse, cenar, acostarse, dormir, pero no, estaba por llegar a su habitación cuando algo interrumpió su camino.

-Nee-sama, estuve hoy en tu oficina, y pues, yo…- decía el estorbo de menos de un metro y medio frente a el, trato de evitarla, pero era escurridiza y volvió a ponerse delante de el, - sobre tu escritorio vi. …- el estorbo no paraba de hablar- entonces me la traje sin querer y…- ¿Qué cosa?, se había perdido en una parte del parloteo del estorbo.

-Después me decís- dijo simplemente y la esquivo, a esa hora del día, los adornos de su cabeza ya pesaban demasiado.

Enojada por la reacción de su hermano, Rukia volvió a su habitación, su "chibi-shikai" la seguía flotando sobre su hombro, -el no pudo verte- le decía

-Debe ser por que su Zampakutou todavía no se materializo de esta forma, tienes que entregarle en candado Rukia.

-Ya lo se… pero no quiso escucharme…

A seis cuadras de la casa Kuchiki, Renji miraba sorprendido su ropa.

-¿Y?, ¿estas impresionado?- preguntaba la voz del pequeño niño-serpiente dentro suyo

-¡No!, ¿y por que estoy vestido así?, ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Volví a estar dentro tuyo!, por eso estas de esa forma- Renji estaba vestido arriba, con una campera blanca de mangas largas, que por fuera imitaba sus tatuajes en negro, un cinto de piel de molo negro, y abajo un pantalón similar al de shinigami del cual colgaban dos gruesas cadenas.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto alarmado al ver su "nueva" ropa.

-Es la forma de tu zampakutou dentro tuyo, como si vos mismo te hubieses transformado en tu zampakutou, baka.

-¿Qué?, ¿y como me saco esto?

-Deja, yo me salgo, solo- una luz salio de su ropa, y en unos instantes, el pequeño niño-serpiente estaba frente a el "_no se que hará el capitán con esto, pero es mejor devolvérselo", _pensó retomando el camino a la mansión, -¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no regresas a tu forma normal?

-Es que… no se como hacerlo- dijo sonrojándose, quizás el capitán también sabia sobre eso…

Tirada sobre su cama, Rukia sostenía entre sus dedos el extraño candado, ¿Cómo se lo diría?, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿y si le mostraba la nueva forma de su shikai?, o quizás el realmente no podría verla, y quedaría como una tonta, cansada de pensar abrió la puerta de la habitación que daba al jardín, la noche estaba tranquila, calmada, hasta que algo se apareció a medio milímetro de su nariz de la nada.

-¡Renji!- grito por el susto y retrocedió unos pasos-¿Qué?... ¿Qué?... ¡vos también tienes eso!-dijo señalando a la criaturita sobre el hombro de Renji.

-¿Esto?, es un bicho molesto que no me deja tranquilo.

-¿Zabimaru?- pregunto una vocecita detrás de Rukia.

-¡Vos también Rukia!

-Si… apareció después de que toque un candado raro, dijo sacando de su manga en candado y mostrándoselo.

-¿El candado?-pregunto Renji- yo tengo la llave, la encontré hoy en la oficina del capitán y vine a traérsela.

-Renji, quizás, la razón por la que apareció tu zamapakutou en esa forma, es por acción de la llave, igual que yo con el candado…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué el capitán tiene esto?

-No se, pero hay que devolvérselo

-Si- , respondió Renji, y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta para salir- ¡espera!-dijo de pronto-¿Qué pasara si abro el candado?

-Nada supongo- dijo Rukia

-Quiero intentarlo- tomo la mano derecha de Rukia la cual sostenía el candado y acerco su llave a el, la atmosfera entre ellos cambiaba de a poco, Rukia no quería admitir que la cercanía de Renji la sonrojaba, y el que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban de a poco, a medida que la llave se acercaba mas, la sensación aumentaba, cada ves mas, hasta que un sonido detuvo la inminente entrada de la llave en el candado, valla a saber quien pasaba por el pasillo en aquel entonces, Renji trato luego hacer entrar la llave, pero no pudo, la cerradura parecía ser muy chica – quizás no esta listo-dijo

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rukia

-Nada… vamos a hablar con Byakuya- dijo saliendo el primero de la habitación, pero fue demasiado tarde, el ya se había acostado.

-Tendrá que ser mañana- le dijo.

Pero tampoco pudo ser, cuando se levanto, su hermano ya se había ido al escuadron, se vistió rápido y salio, pero cuando estaba a medio camino del escuadrón seis, una mariposa la alcanzo, indicándole que valla de inmediato al escuadron trece.

-Te vas para Karakura- le había dicho Ukitake con una sonrisa

-¿Cuándo?

-Ya mismo, es solo por dos días, el shinigami que te sustituye esta con licencia- sin decir mas palabras Rukia partió a su inesperado destino, recordó el asunto del misterioso candado una ves estuvo del otro lado del portal.

Era un lluvioso en la ciudad, y en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la tienda de Urahara sintió el reiatsu de un hollow.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Yuki (así la llamaba para acortar su nombre)

-Es un pueblo del mundo humano, vamos tenemos que derrotar a ese hollow- y con veloces saltos se dirigieron amabas al lugar indicado en su celular, fue una sorpresa llegar y ver a Ichigo peleando ya con el hollow, pero este era de un nivel muy alto, casi llegando al de arrancar, - ¡Ichigo!- grito Rukia para hacer notar su presencia.

-Hola enana- dijo el apartando por unos segundos la vista del hollow, lo cual hizo perder la concentración y ser golpeado- si no queda de otra… _Bankai_- el candado que Rukia había olvidado dejar en la Sociedad de Almas comenzó a brillar. Al invocar su bankai una luz negra lo cubrió, y en cuanto s extinguió, derroto al hollow de inmediato, sin daré tiempo a reaccionar,- ¿Cómo estas enana? Tanto tiempo…

-Bien... Ichigo… tu…- dijo señalando su ropa, no era el traje típico de su bankai, era mas bien similar al traje de Zangetzu, incluso llevaba lentes oscuros como los de el.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué cambio?- la luz negra apareció nuevamente y al extinguirse un pequeño Zangetzu apareció en su hombro- ¿Qué es esto?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ven, yo te explico- dijo Rukia

Bueno…hasta aquí por ahora..digamos que en el prox. Capitulo comienza lo bueno…

Imagínense que el siguiente es Byakuya…xDD…jajajja…como reaccionara este al ver su chibi Zampakutou… o quizás Yachiru le quita la llave antes a Renji, como se las va a arreglar Rukia para contarle a Ichigo lo que esta pasando…

Bueno… muchas gracias a los que leen!! Y como siempre si algo no se entiende háganmelo saber D:


	4. Chara Nari:Senbonzakura

**Capitulo 4: CHARA NARI: SENBONZAKURA **

_-¿_Y como se supone que le explique de esto?

-Es fácil, ve gritando "Taichooooooo" como siempre

-¿Todavía seguís acá?- pregunto Renji enojado, llevaba la llave en sus manos, y al pequeño niño-serpiente en su hombro.

-¿A dónde queres que valla?, ¡ya te dije que no se como regresar!- le decía tratando de pegarle con sus largas mangas, Renji lo evitaba y seguía caminando, algo además de la llave le incomodaba, eran los latidos fuertes que daba su corazón al pensar que la noche anterior había estado demasiado cerca de ella-¡Renji la puerta!- grito la pequeña criatura en su hombro.

-Ya la vi-dijo abriéndola, atravesando el jardín, por el corredor al aire libre, después e un pequeño vestíbulo, estaba la oficina del capitán, caminaba con la llave en la mano y al llegar golpeo la puerta _"pase_", contesto la voz adentro, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta una miniatura de cabeza rosa paso por su costado velozmente y termino arriba del escritorio ante la mirada no tan sorprendida del capitán.

-¿Qué se le ofrece teniente Kusajishi?- pregunto apenas alzando la vista.

-¿Bya-kun que hiciste con el candado y la llave?- pregunto rápidamente.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¡El candado y la llave Bya-kun!

-Se refiere a esto capitán- dijo Renji adelantándose y entregándole la llave- la encontré ayer en el piso de la oficina y la guarde, pero…

-¡Dime Renji que paso!

-¿Que?- respondió Renji confuso- ¡¿Qué sabes de eso Yachiru?!

-Algo que yo no se, si esa es la llave, ¿Dónde esta el candado?

-El candado lo tiene Rukia capitán- respondió acercándole la llave a Byakuya y bajando luego a Yachiru de arriba el escritorio.

-Bya-kun necesito que me lo devuelvas por que el payasito dijo que…

-Se lo devolveré cuando tenga el par teniente, retírese por favor

-Pero es que…

-Vamos-, dijo tomándola Renji por la cintura, pronto su capitán descubriría lo que esa llave significaba, además quizás al no llevarla consigo, su "zampakutou" volvería a su forma original. Una ves solo Byakuya tomo la llave en manos, la miraba atentamente, que clase de juego era aquel para la pequeña Yachiru, algo que involucraba a Renji y a Rukia también, Rukia, últimamente le fastidiaba mucho su presencia, la trataba de evitar pero se le aparecía, de pronto estaba en cada paso que daba y cuando menos se lo esperaba, hay estaba en sus pensamientos también, esa confusión últimamente venia mas seguido, luego de salvarla de aquel espada, y reconocer luego que ella era "su orgullo", se las había tenido que arreglar todavía mas para evitarla, mejor volver a la realidad, _"mejor descubrir la verdad", _le respondió una vos dentro suyo, _**"no**_", _"un hombre de noble corazón acepta lo que este le dice"_, _**"no me sirve de nada aceptar algo falso"**_, _"el no ser sincero es negar lo que eres en verdad",__** " yo se lo que soy, tengo en claro lo que pienso, y no preciso de una conciencia que me lo diga, llegue aquí por mi mismo y nada cambiara mi forma de ser, cerrado, frío, no preciso de una conciencia que me fastidie con cosas sin sentido…". **_Del vacío, había aparecido frente a el un… ¿huevo?, blanco con pétalos de Sakura rosas, y sobre las flores una gruesa cruz negra, el huevo se rompió, y de adentro de el salio, un pequeño samurai vestido con el pantalón negro, la chaqueta en blanco, una coleta alta de la cual caía un largo pelo negro hasta su cintura y una cruz negra al costado de su cabeza.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto mirando a la criaturita frente a el.

-Mi nombre es Kuro*, yo soy tus habilidades- respondió seriamente.

-¿Mis verdaderas habilidades?- dijo Byakuya sin mostrarse para nada perturbado- mi "habilidad" se llama Zenbonzakura, ¿Qué se supone que es usted señor Kuro?

-Soy su habilidad y se lo demostrare- finalizó la pequeña criatura, quien volvió a su huevo y luego entro al cuerpo de Byakuya, una fuerte luz salio entonces de la llave.

* * *

-Entonces, esta cosa es mi zampakutou, y ahora me "transformo con el" para activar sus poderes, todo gracias a tu candado, ¿¡y pretendes que te crea eso!?

-¡Pero es así!, al menos es la explicación que conocemos

-¿Vos y quien mas están con estos bichos en el hombro?

-Renji y yo por ahora, pero no dudo que nii-sama pronto tenga otro.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que el candado que tengo yo, y la llave que tiene Renji le perecían a el…

-A… ¿Byakuya?

-¡Ichigo!- dijo Rukia revisando su celular- hay hollows acercándose.

-¡Eu… enana termina de contarme!... ¿Qué pasa?

-Son muchísimos, y de niveles muy altos de reiatsu

-Zangetzu-san- dijo Yuki acercándose a Zangetzu en el hombro de Ichigo.

**Lalala… así están las cosas… al final no es que las habilidades del portador de la llave o el candado iban a desaparecer, si no que se transformarían, en poderes "malos" es decir… nada…lean el prox. Capitulo que ya es el ultimo!!! w**

**Perdon por la demora, pero estoy con finales x.x**


End file.
